


In the Name of Science

by Shadadukal



Series: Practical Cats [7]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Other, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen wants to conduct an experiment that Nikola doesn't want to take part in.</p><p>Warning: This is the <i>Practical Cats</i> verse. If you don't know it, I suggest that you at least read the first story before you read anything else in it. If you are already familiar with this series, please have a look at the pairing, rating and title. If you can't figure out what you're going to find in this fic, you probably shouldn't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thanks to grav_ity for the beta!

There was a lot to be said for sleeping as a cat, Nikola thought as he settled down in front of a roaring fire. First, he was a lot more flexible and it was virtually impossible to sleep in a bad position. No more waking up with a crooked feeling in his neck! Second, it somehow made him felt more rested. So from time to time, Nikola chose to bypass sleep as a human in favour of sleeping in his lithe cat body.

The door to his room opened before he had fully succumbed to sleep and someone walked in, locking the door once they were inside. He couldn't see who it was from here but none of the children would have had the nerve to enter without knocking and getting a response first, which left John or Helen. He inhaled deeply; it was Helen.

"Nikola?" she called.

He meowed loudly from his resting spot and a second later, Helen walked into view. She was clad in a dark robe, which she quickly took off, revealing her naked body to his eyes. Before he could look his fill, she shifted and was instantly level with him, her shiny dark fur reflecting the flames of the fire. Helen looked as good as a cat as she did as a human, so he was hardly going to complain that she had shifted, particularly since she had done so without any cajoling on his part.

Helen bounded over to him, bumping her head against his neck, and started to purr. Without conscious thought he began to purr as well. Helen slid against him, rubbing her flank against his and, without warning, bit him lightly on the butt. He meowed a protest and pounced on her swiftly. That would have been a lot more intimidating if he weren't so small. Instead, he simply crashed against her instead of pushing her down and emerging the victor. But Helen lay down and he ended up half over her.

That was then that he realized just how odd her playful behaviour was and he started feeling uneasy as the pieces fell into place. He shifted back immediately as he figured it out, his bigger human frame no longer touching Helen's body.

"Helen, no," he said.

Helen meowed, looking at him with woeful eyes, and brushed against his naked legs.

"No," he said again, sitting down on an armchair and bringing his legs up as well, uncaring for how ridiculous he must look.

Helen sat down, tail slashing unhappily behind her, and shifted back.

"Nikola."

"Helen, I don't want to do this," he said, getting back to his feet.

"I know you're curious too."

"That's not the point!" Nikola replied. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I've been through worse," Helen said, before stepping close to him and kissing him.

He couldn't help returning her kiss at first, but then he pushed her away, wishing like never before that he could somehow take his clothes with him when he shifted.

"Helen, it wouldn't even work; I'm smaller than you."

"Nikola, you may not turn into a fully adult cat, but you are big enough to be a sexually mature kitten."

Nikola closed his eyes and tried to shut down his hearing as well. Helen just took this opportunity to press her body closer still, her breasts against his chest, while her hands caressed his back.

"Come on, Nikola. In the name of science," she whispered, her breath teasing the sensitive shell of his ear.

A strangled laugh escaped him. He couldn't come up with a counter argument to that, and she knew it. Eyes still closed, he inhaled her scent, finally hugging her back. Helen slid one hand between them, fingers teasing his cock, before she encircled him with her whole fist.

From his own experiments, he knew arousal carried through when shifting, which definitely counted as a mercy. Hands tangling in the dark brown waves of Helen's hair, he angled her head and kissed her, his tongue pushing past her lips. He stepped back a little, immediately missing the full body contact, and reached for her centre, parting her folds gently, causing her to gasp. They locked gazes for a moment, before Nikola brushed his lips over her jaw, down her throat, and, keeping his vampire side in check, bit gently at the juncture between neck and shoulder, making Helen moan loudly and dig the nails of her free hand in his back. He didn't mind the pain, especially not today.

After a few minutes of increasingly heated teasing, Helen stepped back a little and shifted. Taking a deep breath, he followed her lead.

The scent of her arousal immediately stormed his nostrils. She had never smelt so delicious in her cat form and Nikola struggled not to let his feline instinct completely take over. He nuzzled her head, licking behind her ear, Helen purring her appreciation. She lay low, back curved downward. It was somewhat frustrating and humbling that, after almost a century and a half of sexual relations, he now felt that he didn't quite know what he was doing. Helen's tail was in the way, and as he was considering the best way to push it aside, Helen moved it till it wasn't a hindrance anymore.

He climbed over her, not exactly sure how to proceed from here. So he let his cat instincts take over, biting the scruff of Helen's neck. It felt good being in her, but beyond that, the whole thing was just too strange and he was still concerned about hurting Helen. At least, from what he knew of cats, it wouldn't last long. Helen started to whimper after a few seconds and, while he was fighting a war between his cat instincts and his human thoughts, he felt himself release in her. It wasn't as pleasurable as the human experience. He moved back and Helen shot out from under him.

Nikola concentrated and shifted back, rolling onto his back. Helen was still a cat, and looked to be concentrating to shift. He closed his eyes and, when he opened them again, she was human.

"Are you all right?" he asked immediately. Helen lay down beside him, her head supported by her hand.

"It wasn't so bad," she said.

"Wasn't so bad?!" His heart sank and he looked away; he had indeed hurt her.

"Nikola, you misunderstand me," she said, turning him back to look at her, her hand gentle against his cheek. "You didn't hurt me, but there was little to no pleasure."

He rolled to face her properly. "Let me make it up to you," he said, stroking her skin from waist to hip and back.

"I was hoping you were going to say that." She grinned, and he smiled happily back at her. "Let's use the bed this time around though."

He knelt swiftly and, before she could protest, gathered her in his arms. It was easy to stand, holding Helen against his chest.

"You're enjoying being a vampire again far too much." She playfully bit his neck.

"Don't complain; it's not as if you weren't reaping the benefits of that as well."

"Promises, promises."

He carefully lowered her on the bed spread, and then covered her body with his own.

"You should know by now that I always keep my promises."

And he did.


End file.
